Confessions
by Chibinaoka
Summary: Requested by Alan aka Atomic Chainsaw. SxT. Sakura & Tomoyo go to the amusement park and Tomoyo confesses her love to Sakura. Will Sakura return that love? YuriShoujo Ai Warning. S&S Fans read at your own risk Please R&R. No Flames Please.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters. They belong to CLAMP. I do own this fan fiction and any original characters that may appear in it. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Confessions  
By Chibinaoka  
For Alan  
  
Sakura slowly roller bladed to the entrance to her school as she though back to her music class and what Tomoyo had said.  
  
*flash back : in music class earlier today*  
  
"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura in order to get her attention.   
Sakura turned towards Tomoyo.  
"Meet me at the entrance of the school after class ok? I've got to tell you something." Tomoyo said with a smile on her face. Sakura nodded and they both went back to work.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
Sakura stopped as she arrived in front of Tomoyo who was waiting for her. Tomoyo waved at Sakura and Sakura waved back  
"So what did you need to tell me?" Sakura ask curiously.   
Tomoyo smiled at her and pulled out two long pieces of paper.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the amusement park with me. My mom got me two tickets for a friend and me and I wan you to come with me." Tomoyo asked as she smiled at Sakura and showed her the tickets.  
"Sure! I'd love too!" Sakura said as her face lit up.  
"Great! I'll pick you up around 2pm Saturday." Tomoyo said as she put the tickets away.  
"I can't wait! Were going to have the best time!" Sakura said axensiously.  
"Your right about that. Come on." Tomoyo said as she took Sakura's hand so that her and Sakura could be on their way to there homes  
  
The next day, Saturday, Sakura stepped out the door as she hurded Tomoyo's limo pull up. Sakura was wearing her pink, long sleeved shirt with the little white wing on the chest and her green shorts. Her hair was down and her red hair clip was cliped into her hair. She walked over to it and saw Tomoyo coming out of the door. She was wearing her dress with different shades of brown and her hair was in two pigtails tied with red ribbons.  
"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she came over to her.  
"I can't believe I'm going to ride in your limo, Tomoyo." Sakura said in disbelieve.   
"Come on!" Tomoyo said smiled and took Sakura's hand and brought her over to the limo. One of Tomoyo's bodyguards opened the door for Tomoyo and Sakura. Tomoyo smiled and bowed down to her and got into the limo. Sakura bowed and thanked the bodyguard lady and sat in the limo. The limo made its way to the Amusument Park.  
"Unbelievable! It's so huge in here!" Sakura said as she looked around inside the limo. Tomoyo smiled and place her right hand on her cheek as she blushed slightly and her eyes went all dreamy  
"Your entire cuteness could fill this limo, Sakura-chan." She said.   
*Sakura Sweat drop* Sakura blushed and her mouth formed and 'x'. Tomoyo giggled slightly to Sakura's reaction. She reached to her right and handed Sakura a little pink bag with a cherry blossom patterned on it, tied with a brighter shaded pink ribbon.  
"Here I made you some cookies this morning." Tomoyo said as Sakura took the bag.  
"Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura said as she opened the bag, took a cookie and ate it.  
"These are the best cookies I've ever had! Tomoyo you're such an amazing cook."  
Sakura said as she offered one to Tomoyo and put the rest away in her bag.  
"I'm glad you like them." Tomoyo said as she ate the cookie. The limo stopped.  
"Were here Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto" The driver said as one of the bodyguard ladies opened the door for Tomoyo & Sakura. They both steeped out. Tomoyo and Sakura both bowed to her. The bodyguard lady turned to Tomoyo.  
"Be careful Miss. We will come for you and your friend later." She said as she got into the car and the limo drove away.  
"Lets go!" Tomoyo said as she took Sakura's hand as they headed for the entrance both egger to have some fun.  
  
"Were do you want to go?" Sakura asked as she looked around the park. Tomoyo pondered for a few seconds.  
"Lets try the roller coater?" Tomoyo suggested.  
"Ok sure." Sakura said as they headed over the roller coater.  
They got on and as the coater slowly crept up a hill, Sakura reached for Tomoyo's hand. She was kind of freaked out about the height of the hill. Tomoyo blushed slightly. The coater zoomed down the hill. Sakura and Tomoyo both let out screams of joy with their hands in the air as the coater zipped the rest of the way. After the coater, they headed to the swings that would fly around. Sakura and Tomoyo kept trying the keep an eye on each other by turning there heads the other way. They were both laughing half way threw the ride and they were still laughing when they got off. They stopped laughing and took a breath and then Tomoyo took Sakura's hand as she head over to the merry-go-round. Sakura fallowed Tomoyo with out hesitating. They got to the merry-go-round and they were seated slightly across from each other. Tomoyo pulled out her camera as the ride began and aimed it at Sakura who was happily enjoying the ride.  
'I want to keep this moment forever. Sakura-chan looks so happy' Tomoyo though. Sakura turned around and saw that Tomoyo had her camera. She blushed slightly and smiled at Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo went off from the ride and walked around for a little bit. Tomoyo saw a ring toss game and was eyeing a cute little blue teddy bear with wings. Sakura noticed this and walked over to the game.  
"Do you want me to win it for you, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the bear. Tomoyo's face lit up.  
"Would you really?" Tomoyo asked.   
Sakura nodded.   
"Thank you!" Tomoyo said as Sakura turned to the stand and bough some rings from the man. Sakura was about to throw one of the rings but Tomoyo stopped her.  
"Wait I want to record this moment!" Tomoyo said as she took out her camera.   
*Sakura Sweat drop* Sakura waited until Tomoyo gave her a signal to start. She threw the rings, trying her hardest not to miss. A third ring landed on the little post. Tomoyo face lit up.  
"You did it!" She said as she put away her camera.   
The man handed the teddy bear to Sakura and Sakura handed it over to Tomoyo. Tomoyo gently took it. She stared at it and then hugged it close to her heart.  
"Thank You so much!!!" Tomoyo shouted as she hugged Sakura.  
"Your welcome." Sakura said as Tomoyo unwrapped her arms from around Sakura. Tomoyo looked at the bear.  
"Its almost as cute as you, Sakura-chan!"  
As soon as Tomoyo said those words, Sakura blushed slightly as her mouth formed an 'x'.   
"Come on. Lets go on one more ride before we have something to eat for dinner." Sakura said as she took Tomoyo's hand and headed over to the fairest wheal.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both looked out of the window, admiring the view. The fares weal stopped when the cart that Sakura and Tomoyo were in was at the top.  
"That's right they stop the carts on top for a while so that the people can get a better view of the park." Sakura said as she looked out the window.   
Tomoyo smiled and went quite for a few seconds. She turned to Sakura.  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something." Tomoyo said.  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo and asked : "What is it?"  
Tomoyo blushed slightly as she look into Sakura's eyes.  
"Sakura-chan, I need to tell you something. I've been keeping it from you for a while. You might not return these feelings I have for you, but I need you to know. The fun time we had today made me realise that even though I want you to be happy; I cannot be happy with out you know how I fell...That is to say that I...I love you, Sakura Kinomoto. I love with all of my heart. More then a friend." Tomoyo said in a soft voice.   
Tomoyo waited for Sakura to reply. Her smiling face slightly faded away, worried, perhaps knowing that Sakura didn't fell the same thing for her. Sakura smiled as she placed her hand on Tomoyo's hand that was on the seat.  
"Tomoyo...I never knew you felt that way...But I sort of though you did...The way you kept saying I'm so cute, the way you reacted when I walked into a room, the way your always so happy to see me...Somehow, I knew by your smiling face that you did love me" Sakura said as she moved closer to Tomoyo.  
"I just had to let you know" Tomoyo said as she smiled at Sakura.  
"Tomoyo, I need to let you know this...I care for you more then anything in the world. Maybe what we have is something more then friendship...I love you too, Tomoyo" Tomoyo's face lit up as Sakura said those words and her eyes filled with tears. She rapped her arms around Sakura and hugged her as a single tear of joy fell down her cheek.   
"I love you so much, Sakura." Tomoyo said as Sakura hugged back.   
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, still with her arms around her and whipped away Tomoyo's tear. As the cart of the fares weal started to move, Tomoyo leaned closer to Sakura. She placed her lips on Sakura's and closed her eyes as she kissed her and Sakura kissed back. They stooped the kiss and smiled at each other just as the fares wheal stopped. They both got out, holding hands and smiling. They headed over to get something to eat.  
  
They bough some sushi and one large strawberry smoothes. They sat down and ate their food and sheared the strawberry smoothes with two straws.   
"Your kiss is so much sweater the strawberries, Sakura." Tomoyo said.   
Sakura blushed. The sun was just starting to set as the two girls head to the entrance of the amusement. They watched the sun setting as they held hands. Tomoyo's limo pulled up a not to long after. Sakura and Tomoyo both got in and the limo left, heading towards the Kinomoto residents.   
  
In the limo, Tomoyo laid her head on Sakura's shoulder as she held the teddy bear tightly. Sakura gently rested her head on Tomoyo's.  
"I'm so happy you told me" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled and replied : "So am I."  
  
The limo pulled up to Sakura's house and one of Tomoyo's bodyguards opened the door. Sakura steeped out and so did Tomoyo. They took each other's hand as they walked over to Sakura's door. Sakura stopped and turned to Tomoyo.  
"I had a really great time Tomoyo. Thank you." Sakura said as she smiled at her.  
"Me too. And thanks for the bear. I'll treasure it always, just like this day." Tomoyo said as she smiled back at Sakura. Sakura came closer to Tomoyo and gave her a small kiss. She waved bye to Tomoyo and entered her house. Tomoyo stood there blushing.  
"Miss Daidouji, are you coming." The bodyguard lady asked.  
"I'm coming!" Tomoyo said cheerfully as she went back inside her limo and went home.  
  
That night, Sakura ate the rest of the cookies Tomoyo had made for her and then went to bed with a picture of Tomoyo in her mind. She mumbled: 'Good night, Tomoyo' before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.   
Tomoyo had just gone to bed and she too mumbled something. She mumbled 'Good night, Sakura' as she clutched the little teddy bear in her arms as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Just a little note, the cloth I was trying to describe were the cloths Sakura and Tomoyo were wearing in the episode with The Little Card. 


End file.
